This invention relates to white food casing and particularly such food casings as are used to package materials such as sausages.
Traditionally there has been a demand for sausage meats packaged in a white food casing. This has usually been accomplished by incorporating titanium dioxide into the sausage casing, which is usually a regenerated cellulose sausage casing which is commonly fiber reinforced, e.g. with cellulose fiber.
Unfortunately there have been problems associated with regenerated cellulose and other sausage casings loaded with titanium dioxide to obtain a white color. In particular, the casing was required to contain a high loading of titanium dioxide to obtain sufficient opacity. Such casings caused brown streaks in final customer product. The titanium dioxide often caused stiffness in the casing which was difficult to reel and which often resulted in folds which in turn caused permanent creasing with resulting poor printing characteristics, and the color of the casing was usually slightly yellow instead of pure white. Additionally the high TiO.sub.2 loading caused uneven viscose distribution on the casing and pigment distribution was not as good as desired.